


Run || yoonmin

by rikuthemochi



Category: yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Love, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, kiss, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikuthemochi/pseuds/rikuthemochi
Summary: "Hyung--""Stop running away from me, Jimin."Jimin froze, hand outstretched. Yoongi's voice was broken. It was overflowing with sadness... and desperation.Jimin took one look at the tear stains on his hyung's face and lost it.Just liked that, he started crying.A oneshot of YoonMin.





	Run || yoonmin

 

Jimin felt his back slam against the wall. He wasn't hurt as much as he was surprised. Yoongi never handled him with this much force. But before he could even process what was happening, Yoongi placed his hands on the wall on either side of his head. He leaned into them and hung his head. Jimin wanted nothing more than to touch his soft black hair, to twirl it between his fingers, make him look at him. Only him. And... Kiss him.

But he won't. He won't cross that line and destroy what they had. All these years, he had been trying so hard to hide his feelings. He had been enduring so much. And he will continue doing so to not risk losing the most important person in his life. He was willing to suffer the fate of being so close yet so far to the person he yearned for the most. That's why he was not ready for what happened next.

Jimin instinctively reached out his hand towards Yoongi.

"Hyung--"

"Stop running away from me, Jimin."

Jimin froze, hand outstretched. Yoongi's voice was broken. It was overflowing with sadness... and desperation.

Yoongi slowly lifted his head to look at the blond haired boy in front of him. Jimin took one look at the tear stains on his hyung's face and lost it. He threw his arms around Yoongi and buried his face on the older's chest. His plain white undershirt gave off a fresh scent which Jimin loved and knew all too well. And just liked that, he started crying.

"Hyung!"

"Ji--min...!"

Yoongi took a step back as the younger threw himself at him to prevent both of them from falling.

"Jimin..."

Yoongi stood there, arms almost touching the blonde boy's body. He wants to embrace him so bad. Telling him to stop running away from him wasn't part of the plan. He just snapped after seeing that guy give Jimin a kiss on the cheek. He just... Lost it. He never planned to lose it.

Then again, a lot of his plans weren't actually working. It wasn't part of his plan to meet Jimin in a random music festival. It wasn't part of the plan that they'd turn out to be going to the same university. And it definitely wasn't part of his plan to fall in love with his dongsaeng. If he embraces him now, he'd be fully crossing the line. He already had one foot across as it is.

But then he realized he doesn't care. He wants him. He wants Jimin.

"Fuck this shit."

He said, as he wrapped his arms around Jimin's waist and buried his face in the younger's shoulder. His scent filled him making him want to cry all over again.

"Hyung?!"

Jimin was startled by the sudden gesture but kept his arms around Yoongi's neck. He looked at his hyung's head on his shoulder. He smiled. He loved him so much. All this time, he loved him so much.

"Jimin. I love you."

Yoongi felt Jimin stiffen in his arms and was about to pull away when the younger slowly relaxed as Yoongi felt a small hand caress the back of his head. Jimin was shaking. He was crying.

"I love you too, hyung."

And just like that, Yoongi started crying again. He couldn't help it. He was just so happy.

"Hyung! Oh my god. Don't cry! Oh, my. Why are you crying?"

Yoongi lifted his head to look directly at the blonde boy he's loved all these years.

"Why are  _you_  crying?"

And both them started laughing, still locked in each other's embrace, tears streaming down both of their faces.

As their laughter faded as both of them tried to catch their breaths, Yoongi cupped Jimin's head in his and pressed their foreheads together. They smiled as Yoongi leaned in and Jimin felt his lips on his.

They let their lips speak all the words they couldn't say until then as they channelled all their feelings into one passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys!
> 
> I'm relatively new to AO3 and to writing fics but with all my emotions for ships, I really needed an outlet where I can channel my feelings. And I really like writing :) so I hope you'll support me! I have a couple more lengthy ones in my drafts but I'm still shy to post them. I will as soon as I find the courage. XD
> 
> Thank you for reading this! I am really thankful! :)
> 
> P.S. Maybe, I'll turn this into a full story someday? What do you guys think?  
> P.P.S. If you have the time, maybe you can read my other YoonMin oneshot too? Hehe :) It's titled "Begin"


End file.
